Problem: $\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{8}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{8}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{3 \times 3}{2 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{9}{16} $